


Love, Your Baby's Boy

by RachelErica



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Families, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelErica/pseuds/RachelErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelangelo, craving a grandmother's presence mixed with a desire to reunite his father with his own mother, goes on a secret cyber hunt, with the help of April, to find his long lost grandmother, Hamoto Sayuri. How can he reunite their family without risking rejection? Will she recognize her son and accept them as her family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Your Baby's Boy

_Dear Sayuri,  
In 1996, a 26-year-old man named Hamato Yoshi and his beloved wife had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Miwa. They were the happiest little family you'd ever see, but someone, a bitter soul, sought to take what was rightfully Yoshi's. Envy and bitterness consumed this soul and before Miwa turned one year, her parents perished and she disappeared at the hands of a monster._

_A man came to reconstruct his life in a place called New York City. He lived a lonely life in a tiny apartment and taught martial arts just to barely get by. To ease his loneliness, he adopted four baby boys, all brothers, the youngest no older than 5 months old. Their names were Leonardo Osamu, Raphael Mamoru, Donatello Toshio, and Michelangelo Hiroyuki. He protected these boys like priceless jewels and taught them to effectively defend themselves. He even found a new, better job so he could work from home and home-school them. For fifteen years, he taught them, fed them, protected them, and cared for them, giving them support that only a loving parent could. Now one of his boys wants him to have the same like he ought to still have._

_My name is Hamato Hiroyuki Michelangelo and I'm 15 years old, but everyone calls me Mikey. I am your youngest grandson. I'm thrilled to have found you and would really love to get to know you. Yoshi, or pop, is doing well here in America, but I know he misses you. He has told us countless stories of our soba; how beautiful and warm you are. I hope to hear back from you, and I love you._

_Love,  
Hamato Michelangelo  
P.S. Can I call you baa-baa? :)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a Human AU. It's not even an AU. Mikey just changed somethings in his letters because, well, he's not gonna come right out and say they're mutants.


End file.
